cosas que pasan en la vida de Stiles
by uchia1896
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la vida de Stiles, (en la que sigue habiendo hombres lobo, Derek lo amenaza empotra contra la pared, su Jeep se estropea…) después de deshacerse de la manada de alphas, todos están juntos ahora formando una manda con sus altibajos claro, no todos se llevan bien, pero es algo que pasa en todas las familias.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Un día cualquiera en la vida de Stiles, (en la que sigue habiendo hombres lobo, Derek lo amenaza empotra contra la pared, su Jeep se estropea…) después de deshacerse de la manada de alphas, todos están juntos ahora formando una manda con sus altibajos claro, no todos se llevan bien, pero es algo que pasa en todas las familias.

(brrrrr) Stiles mira su teléfono y ve que en la pantalla pone "Derek", eso es raro seguro que es algo malo.- piensa Stiles.

-¿Si?-contesta.

-_Hola Stiles,-_y lo dice marcando la S y la t de manera que le hace sentir extraño.- ¿Por qué no estás en el entrenamiento?!- dice Derek enfadado.

Oh no se le había olvidado.

-Lo siento iré ahora mismo en 10 minutos estoy ahí.- dice (mas por el miedo que le da que por obedecer sus órdenes como alpha ya que el no es parte de su manada y no sabe porque tiene que entrenar con todos ellos.) y cuelga.

Stiles llega un poco tarde y aunque va a cien por hora por un bosque lleno de arboles traicioneros le da igual le tiene más miedo a un Derek enfadado que a chocarse con un árbol.

Al llegar todos están emparejados para "pelear" y Derek le fulmina con la mirada.

-Oh, así que as decidido honrarnos con tu presencia Stiles?-dice Derek con sarcasmo(¡!).

-Perdón, no conseguí librarme de mi padre antes.-miente, pero él no lo sabe.

-Vale pero ahora te toca entrenarte conmigo- dice malicioso.

Stiles se acojona y los demás no se atreven a contradecir al alpha.

-Bien, el ejercicio consistirá en pillar a tu pareja sin utilizar poderes lobunos, para estar igualados, esto os servirá para guiaros en caso de que no podáis utilizar los poderes por alguna razón.- instruye Derek con los brazos cruzados.

-Si utilizáis los podres lo sabré y eso no será bueno para nadie.-amenaza.

-Isaac huyes de Scott primero; Lydia tu de Allison; Érica tu de Boyd; y Stiles tu de mi.-dijo Derek-cuando os pillen se cambiaran los roles. ¿Entendido?.

-Si Alpha- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Ya.

Cada uno se fue por su lado dando una ventaja de 1 minuto.

Stiles echó a correr hacia los árboles intentando no tropezarse sabe que si Derek lo pilla le hará daño de seguro, corre pero siente pisadas muy cerca de él, mira hacia atrás y tiene al alpha muy cerca, sin darse cuenta Stiles tropieza y se cae por un terraplén haciéndose una herida en la cabeza y rozaduras en las pierna y brazos, se ha dado un buen porrazo y al intentar levantarse se marea y se desmaya.

Derek va detrás de Stiles cuando casi lo tiene, lo pierde de vista pero lo vuelve a encontrar, esta vez corre más y cuando esta por atraparlo ve que el chico se tropieza y cae.

Derek piensa que se levantara y seguirá corriendo pero cuando llega a su posición Stiles está en el suelo con una brecha muy fea en la cabeza y de la que está sangrando.

-Stiles!- grita pero el chico no responde.

Ve que está sangrando demasiado y no le da tiempo a llevarlo a ninguna parte, asique solo queda una cosa, curarle el mismo con sus poderes de curación, que como los de los betas quitan el dolor pero también curan.

Paso sus dedos por la herida y esta empieza a curarse.

-Stiles abre los ojos por favor y di alguna estupidez de las suyas.-le dice al chico al oído viendo que no despierta.

Que va ha hacer Stiles no puede morir…espera porque no? Vale que sea de su manada más o menos pero el chico es irritante y nunca se calla, aunque también lo ayudado mucho y le ha salvado dos veces la vida. Derek se da cuenta de que siente algo por Stiles que no siente por los demás, pero no sabe que es.

-CAUGH! Que ha pasado?-pregunta Stiles y Derek abre los ojos y le da un abrazo.

Espera que está haciendo, porque lo ha hecho? No puede ser que lo que sienta por Stiles sea eso…no, no puede estar enamorado del chico hiperactivo.

-Menos mal, eres idiota podrías haber muerto de una forma muy tonta?!-le grita en cuanto deshace el abrazo.

-No ha sido culpa mía!, tú-tú…me perseguías y había una rama en el suelo, mire atrás y tu, p- parecía que ibas a matarme…y..y-el chico estaba entrando en pánico, así que Derek le dice que no pasa nada y le pregunta si puede andar.

-Sí creo que sí, aunque me duele la cabeza y me…me mareo un poco.-dice Stiles extrañado por lo raro de la situación, ya que Derek lo acaba de abrazar y de salvar su vida por una tonta caída.

-Te llevare hasta la casa y podrás descansar un rato y luego te llevare al hospital y luego casa en el _Camaro_ y mañana ya vendrás a por tu Jeep.-dice el alpha y Stiles no se atreve a contradecirlo.

-Vale pero, ¿cómo voy a clase mañana sin coche?-pregunta Stiles.

-Ya veremos más tarde ahora lo importante es que descanses, te has dado un buen porrazo y aunque la herida este curada el golpe no, puedes tener una contusión.-dice Derek algo preocupado, ya que Stiles está algo paliducho

-Vale, y gracias.-responde Stiles algo dolorido, pero cuando empieza a caminar se marea y se cae al suelo.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?- pero Stiles no responde, se desmayo, así que Derek lo coge en brazos y lo lleva hasta la casa Hale (reconstruida y con más de 7 habitaciones para toda la manada), y lo deja en el sofá.

-Stiles, Stiles!-grita Derek dándole golpecitos en la cara para despertarlo.

-Mmmm…¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Stiles desubicado.

-en mi casa.-le dice Derek, y empiezan a llegar los de la manada preguntando que ha pasado.

Derek les explica y dice que lo llevará al hospital.

Todos están de acuerdo, le preguntan a Stiles que si no le importa ir con Derek y que si está bien, Scott se acerca y le dice.-cuando salgas del hospital me llamas ok?

-claro tío.-dice intentando sonreír.

-Bueno todos fuera de mi casa venga.-dice Derek para deshacerse de su manada.

-Vale, tranquilo tío.-dicen Isaac y Scott que últimamente se están llevando muy bien.

Derek y Stiles llegan al hospital y por suerte Melissa McCall esta allí para recibirlos en cuanto los ve.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta extrañada de ver a los dos chicos juntos y a Stiles medio sujetándose en Derek.

-se ha caído en el entrenamiento por un terraplén y se ha golpeado la cabeza y desmayado.-contesta Derek rápidamente.

-OK. Avisare al doctor para que le mire la cabeza por si tiene algo pero no creo que sea más que una pequeña contusión.

-Vale.-dicen los dos.

-tranquilo seguro que nos es nada-le dice Stiles a Derek ya que se le ve preocupado.-bueno ¿y lo del Jeep como lo hacemos me llevaras a casa, no?-pregunta Stiles.

-Si claro, ahí está el doctor.-dice Derek.

-hola Stiles, no? Ven conmigo te haré un reconocimiento a ver que tienes.

Cuando acaba Derek lo ve llegar con una venda en la cabeza y algunas por los brazos y piernas, Derek piensa que no fue para tanto, pero igual si que lo fue.

-No tiene nada roto, su cabeza está bien aparte del morado que le va a salir, tiene un esguince en una mano. Tendrá que estar con la venda de la cabeza 5 días y con la de la mano 2 semanas y media, para el dolor tomara medicamento y no moverás la mano para nada, la tendrás en cabestrillo. Es un esguince pero es grave, si no lo curas bien te quedaran secuelas.- dice el doctor y luego se va.

-Vale genial, ahora no puedo conducir, me llevas a casa Derek?!-dice Stiles enfadado porque si no se hubiera enfadado con el no se hubiera caído al escapar de el.

-Si claro, y como compensación te llevare a clase hasta que puedas conducir, y además tu Jeep está en mi casa.-dice Derek sintiéndose culpable.

Cuando llega a casa se despide de Derek y entra preparado para explicarle todo a su padre.

-Stiles! Que ha pasado?!-dice preocupado.

-emm…pues estábamos entrenando, Scott, Jackson, Isaac y yo, y me placaron, pero tranquilo no tengo nada roto solo un esguince y una contusión en la cabeza.

-Oh, vale si fue entrenando no te voy a castigar, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, parecen más fuertes que tu y no quiero que te pase nada.

-Vale papa.-dice Stiles sintiéndose culpable por mentirle-me voy a dormir me duele todo.-dice esto dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-vale! Ahora te subo los calmantes y la cena hijo.-dice desde la cocina.

Ya arriba Stiles se tira encima de la cama y no se cree lo que ha pasado, porque aparte de haberse hecho daño Derek le había abrazado, y le había llevado al hospital y lo más raro de todo a prometido llevarlo a la escuela durante más de 2 semanas.

Stiles no se lo cree y piensa que tampoco le importa que Derek se porte bien con el de vez en cuando y además esta bueno y esos ojos azules o verdes no lo sabe bien… que está pensando no puede ser que acabe de pensar que Derek esta bueno (aunque lo esté), no, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un sueño.

Stiles se toma los calmantes y la cena que le ha traído su padre y se queda completamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 CAPITULO**

Stiles se despierta con un dolor de cabeza horrible, bueno en todo el cuerpo en realidad, pero tiene que levantarse e ir a clase. Mira su teléfono y ve que tiene 3 mensajes de Scott, Lidya y Derek.

**Scott:** avísame con lo que sea. =)

**Lidya: **que te mejores.

**Derek: **paso a recogerte a las 8.15.

Mierda son las 7.55 y tiene que ducharse, vestirse y desayunar en 20 minutos, con un esguince y una contusión! Genial.

Lo consiguió y salió corriendo por la puerta con el brazo en cabestrillo e intentando ponerse la mochila, en un solo hombro, y por desgracia al colocarse la venda de la cabeza lo hizo mal, intento ajustarla, pero vio el _Camaro _de Derek y se olvido de la venda.

- Hola.-dijo Derek desde dentro- entra.

-Hola, ¿que tal?-pregunto sin saber que decir.

-Mejor que tu, tienes la venda mal puesta.-dijo Derek, y no le dio tiempo quejarse porque Derek ya se la estaba ajustando y estaban demasiado cerca cara a cara.

-Ya esta.-dijo Derek y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de Stiles.

-Gracias.-dice Stiles para quitar la tensión de escena, pero Derek le estaba mirando de una forma extraña.

-¿Derek?-pregunta pensando en que tiene el corazón demasiado acelerado.

-Sabes que puedo oír tus latidos?-pregunta Derek.-por que? es que me tienes miedo?-dice el Alpha.

-N-no.-dice Stiles algo asustado pero no por que le de miedo Derek, si no a donde les esta llevando la conversación.-no es eso.-termina diciendo.

-Y que es?-pregunta malicioso Derek sabiendo por adelantado perfectamente lo que pasa.

-No se, cuando te has acercado me he sentido raro.-dice Stiles confuso.

-Y sabes porque?

-No estoy seg...-y antes de acabar la frase Derek le estaba dando un apasionado beso.

-Y ahora lo sabes?-dice Derek.

-Creo que s...-y Derek le vuelve a besar, es un beso mejor que el anterior, Derek muerde sus labios para poder meter su lengua en la boca de este, y Stiles se deja hacer.

Siguen así hasta que se dan cuenta de la hora y Stiles lo frena-Derek llego tarde!- dijo Stiles todavía algo caliente por el morreo que se acaban de dar.

-Tranquilo en 5 minutos llegamos.-dice Derek con suficiencia.

Stiles lo mira y se pone el cinturón en cero coma, y en cinco minutos están allí y con tiempo de sobra.

-Bueno ahora lo tienes claro?-dice Derek mirándole fijamente.

-Si, por supuesto-dice tímido-¿pero que se supone que somos?

-Amantes! esta claro.-dice Derek como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo para el.

-Vale entonces me voy.-y Stiles lo intenta besar pero Derek lo frena y se baja del coche.

? A que ha venido eso? Stiles piensa que no quiere hacer eso en publico, y de repente Derek le abre la puerta y lo ayuda a salir del coche, al que por cierto todos se quedaron mirando, aunque no sabe si es el coche. por lo bueno que esta Derek o por la vendas que lleva encima.

-Tranquilo, y ahora si que quiero mi beso.-dice con una sonrisa en la cara.

Stiles estaba confundido, a Derek le da igual hacerlo en un lugar público, y para colmo todos les están mirando.

Entonce Derek lo agarra por la cintura y le da un beso en la frente donde tiene la venda y después pasa a sus labios.

Por si había pocos espectadores, en ese momento llegan Scott y los demás.

-Pero que narices? ¿como hemos llegado a esto?-le dice Scott a Allison.  
-Pero ayer no se estaban peleando porque Stiles llego tarde?-dice Allison con los ojos muy abiertos por la escena que tenia delante.  
-jaja, lo sabia, que buena soy!-dice Lidya,con confianza.  
-Aggg-dice Jackson y se acerca junto a los demás.-váyanse a un hotel!-les dice gritando y silbando.

-Cállate Jackson!-dice Derek con ojos rojos.  
Y se calla, pero le pone mala cara.

Stiles no sabe donde meterse de la vergüenza, y empieza el interrogatorio:

-Como a pasado chicos?- dice Lidya con expectación.  
-Mm... no se simplemente paso entre ayer y hoy. No Stiles?-dice Derek despreocupado.  
-Si, eh mas o menos.-dice nervioso.

El timbre toca y Derek se despide diciendo que ira a recogerlo.

...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

En cuanto Derek se fue todos se le quedaron mirando, incluso personas que no conocía estaban cuchicheando sobre lo que acaba de pasar, Scott fue el primero en preguntar.

-Tío, ¿como a sucedido todo esto?-dijo con la cara mas blanca que...no se puede describir.

-Bueno, emm, ayer después del hospital me llevó a casa y quedamos en que me traería hoy, entonces cuando monté en su coche me coloco bien la venda y antes de darme cuenta nos estábamos besando.-dice Stiles todo acelerado.

-Pero tu has pensado en lo que va pasar no? me refiero a por la noche y lo que le vas a decir a tu padre cuando se entere de que estas saliendo con un ex-buscado por la policía?-le dice Lydia con cara de listilla.

-pues no lo había pensado, a lo segundo me refiero, y que hago?

-primero pregúntale a Derek e intentar contárselo los dos juntos, a y por cierto desde cuando Derek o tus sois gays?

-No lo se solo nos gustamos el uno al otro nunca había pensado en que Derek fuera gay, ademas pensé que sabíais que era bisexual.-dice Stiles con toda la naturalidad del mundo.  
-emm, pues no.-contestan todos a la vez.-aunque yo algo me olía.-dice Lydia.

La campana suena y la conversación se acaba.

Al acabar las clases Derek esta ahí, como había dicho, para recogerle.  
-Vamos sube.-dice Derek con tono chulesco.  
-Ok, adiós chicos.-se despide de los demás y sube al coche como puede, hasta que Derek se da cuenta y le ayuda a quitarse la mochila.

Cuando llegan a casa de Stiles, este tiene una pregunta rondandole la mente,así que pregunta sin mas.  
-Crees que se lo tendríamos que decir a mi padre, no ahora por supuesto, pero antes de que se entere por otro lado y piense lo que no es?  
-Puede que si, pero con tacto, aun debe pensar que soy una mala influencia.  
-Que tal si voy tanteando el terreno y le voy preguntando o haciendo algún comentario sin importancia...a ver si dice algo bueno o malo.  
-Si, emm vale, por intentarlo que no sea.

-Quieres entrar?, mi padre no llega hasta las 12 o mas tarde y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos...que dices?- dice Stiles subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Derek se ríe (si, se ríe), y acepta la invitación.

Ya dentro de la casa se dirigen a la habitación de Stiles.  
... ... ...


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

Al entrar en la casa Stiles deja la mochila en la entrada y se dirige hacia su cuarto agarrando a Derek de la mano.

Cuando llegan al cuarto Derek empuja a Stiles encima de la cama y empieza besarle el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, que al día siguiente Stiles no sabrá como explicar, Derek sigue hasta toparse con la boca de Stiles. Primero un ligero roce después muerde su labio para que abra la boca y cuela su lengua dentro haciendo fricción. Se pasan así un buen rato, tocándose y excitándose, entonces Derek baja por todo el estomago de Stiles hasta llegar a sus pantalones, quita la hebilla del cinturón y baja la cremallera que ya estaba rozando con su miembro.

Mientras empieza a chupársela mira hacia su cara y ve su expresión que casi hace que e corra. Derek sigue así metras Stiles coge la polla de Derek y empieza a masturbarle, primero lento, luego rápido, y otra vez lento para que no llegue a correrse.

-Derek voy a...- Derek lo calla con beso y los dos se corren entre gemidos.

Se quedan encima de la cama y esta vez es Stiles el que empieza a besarle.

- Fóllame Derek, por favor.-dice Stiles.

Y Derek se vuelve a poner duro.

Stiles le devuelve la mamada a Derek y este se corre en su boca.

Derek sube los dedos hasta la boca de Stiles y este sabe perfectamente lo que le esta pidiendo, chupa los dedos y cuando Derek los quita los cambia por su boca y los mete en el orificio de Stiles.

Primero uno y luego otro hasta tener tres dentro, cuando ve que esta bien Derek cambia los dedos por su polla.

Penetra despacio para no hacerle daño y Stiles gime, y se tapa la boca.

-No tienes porque callártelos...-dice Derek en su oído y empieza con la primera embestida.

Stiles vuelve a gemir y Derek le acompañ buen un ritmo normal hasta que nota que va correrse y lo acelera un poco.

-Voy a correrme.-dice Derek en un jadeo de placer.

-Hazlo dentro.-dice Stiles suplicando y con eso los dos se corren uno detrás del otro.

Se quedan tumbados en la cama y poco a poco Stiles va quedándose dormido.

Derek se queda mirándole un buen rato y nota que todas sus vendas están sucias, así que se levanta y las cambia. Al poco rato se queda dormido junto a el.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Stiles se levanta con los primeros rayos del sol, y nota algo en su espalda y se asusta, pero se da cuenta de que es Derek y de que el no le va a hacer daño.

-Hola, buenos días, pequeño Stilinski.-dice Derek con lo ojos cerrados y dándole un susto a Stiles de paso.

-Hola,mmm, lo de ayer fue genial!-dice Stiles aun adormilado.

-Si, si que lo fue, por cierto,sabes que ahora que te he marcado eres mio y solo mio.-dice Derek con sonrisa petulante.

-Que, cuando has hecho eso?!-dice Stiles exaltado.

-Mírate en el espejo y lo veras.-dice Derek con sonrisa maliciosa.

Stiles corre a mirarse al espejo y ve que tiene todo el cuello, pecho y espalda llena de chupetones y pequeñas mordidas.

-DIOS DEREK! Cuando me las hiciste? Como mi padre lo vea va a haber mucho que explicar y en los vestuarios y..y Scott va a fliparlo,que vergüenza!-dice Stiles gritando y Derek se descojona en la cama.

-Tranquilo, di que te los hizo tu novio, en el vestuario, y con tu padre te pones algo para taparlo todo solucionado.-dice Derek con los brazos cruzados y Stiles le mira con cara de "tu estas loco, pero llevas razón".

-Vale, pero ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado a ti no se te nota ninguno, malditos lobos y sus poderes de curación!

-Bueno pues vuelve a hacérmelos y ya esta.-dice Derek como si no le importara.

Stiles se acerca a Derek y cuando esta a punto de besarle se aparta y se quita el pijama y empieza a vestirse. Derek se queda de brazos cruzados y gruñe, se acerca a el por detras y le da un beso en cada lunar de la nuca y Stiles se lo quita de encima, y hecha a correr escaleras abajo.

Derek se queda pasmado, pero al rato lo sigue y se lo encuentra sentado en la encimera de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano y otra de chocolate. Le ofrece la de café a Derek y se bebe el chocolate.

Cuando los dos acaban Derek se acerca a Stiles y lame la marca de chocolate que se a quedado en sus labios, Stiles muerde los labios de Derek y profundiza el beso, luego se detiene, mira la hora del reloj y le da un ultimo beso antes de bajarse de la encimera.

-Vamos! llego tarde!-dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Ok, pero no te olvidas de algo?-dice Derek con una sonrisa.

-Emm?-se extraña Stiles.

-La mochila idiota.-dice Derek exasperado, como puede ser tan tonto alguien tan listo?

-Oh, se me olvido, me la traes?- dice con ojos de corderito.

-Claro, y súbete al coche que ahora voy yo.- dice Derek subiendo las escaleras.

-Gracias.- grita Stiles.

Cuando se dirige al coche Stiles siente una presencia detrás de el, pensando que es Derek se da la vuelta, pero no es el. Delante de el hay una persona con un pasamontañas, le tapa la boca y la da un golpe en la nuca que lo deja sin conocimiento, se lo lleva a rastras hasta una furgoneta aparcada delante del Camaro y se va cagando leches.

Derek baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta, al no ver a Stiles se preocupa y sale disparado hacia el coche, huele el aire y pierde su rastro unos metros mas allá.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Creo que voy a tardar en subir un poko los capítulos siguientes, pero creo que para el finde semana estaran, es q tengo que ver como termino la historia, no se me ocurre nada :(

Lo que va entre comillas son pensamientos.

CAPITULO 6

Stiles se despierta, en una habitación oscura con las manos atadas y amordazado. "Pero que es esto que ha pasado? Donde estoy? Vale , Stilinski cálmate, estas atado, vale y no puedes gritar, bien, como cojones ha pasado esto!

-Oh así que has despertado-dice una voz espeluznante detrás de el-estas cómodo? Si no lo estas quejas al buzón de sugerencias.

-Mmmmm-intenta hablar Stiles pero no puede.

-Oh lo siento, ahora te lo quito-dice con inocencia fingida.

-Quien eres y que quieres?-dice Stiles algo ronco, por estar con la boca tapada.

-Omm...bueno a lo primero no te puedo contestar, a lo segundo, puede que si...-dice mostrando su cara a Stiles.

Es moreno, de ojos negros y pelo castaño. Tiene dos cicatrices, en la ceja y en la comisura del labio de abajo.

Stiles tirita, no sabe si es por el miedo o por el frío, pero en cualquier caso ese tío es peligroso y no sabe donde está.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, lo que quiero es a tu compañero,Hale, el alfa de este territorio, pero primero va a sufrir.-dice con tono oscuro.

El hombre se acerca a su oído y le susurra: - y tu también-le muerde y luego le pega un puñetazo.

Stiles grita, y se siente confuso.

-Bueno, donde vive tu alfa?-pregunta el tipo, divertido.

-En el Himalaya-dice Stiles con sarcasmo y siente una descarga en el pecho.

-AHHHH-suelta un grito ahogado.

-Seguro que no me lo quieres decir?-suelta el hombre entre divertido y enfadado.

-te voy a decir nada sobre MI manada.-y si ha dicho su manada, porque desde que esta con Derek se siente parte d la manada, no como antes, que estaba solo y apartado cuando Scott no le hacia caso, ni Lidya y no hablemos de Jackson.

-Oh en tal caso vas a sufrir tanto que cuando te encuentren, no te van a reconocer.-dice el hombre riéndose.

El hombre empieza a asestarle puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, en algún momento, paso de estar sentado en una silla a estar atado a una pared con cadenas. Tiene el labio partido, seguro que alguna costilla rota, que le hace difícil respirar, y siente el cuerpo como agotado. Pierde la consciencia y todo se vuelve oscuro.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Derek no sabe como pero tiene que encontrar a Stiles, lo primero que hace es llamar a Scott y contarle lo sucedido. Estos se reúnen con el resto de la manada.

-Que ha pasado?!-dice Scott sobresaltado.

-No lo se Scott, lo único que se es que subí a por su mochila y cuando volví había un olor desconocido mezclado con la fragancia de Stiles, que desaparecía a los pocos metros de mi coche.-dice Derek intentando calmarlo.

-Y que hacemos?-dijo Lidya preocupada.

-De momento separémonos para buscarlo, y si lo encontráis llamad a los demás, no os enfrentéis a quien sea que lo tiene solos.-dijo Derek muy serio.

-De acuerdo, pero como nos separamos?-preguntaron los chicos.

-Yo iré al bosque lo conozco mejor, separaros en dos grupos y rastrear la ciudad de norte a sur y de este a oeste.-dice Derek entrando en cólera.

-Ok.-dijeron todos a la vez.

Se dispersaron por la ciudad, buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraron nada. Derek tampoco encontró nada.

Cuando se juntaron, Derek pregunto si habían encontrado algún olor extraño y solo uno contesto:

-Puede pero es un pequeño rastro, en el bosque que conduce hacia tu casa, Derek.

-Eh? Pero eso es imposible...-entonces Derek ató cabos y supo exactamente dónde estaba Stiles- creo que ya se donde está, cuando se hizo la mansión Hale, a unos 500 metros de la casa. se hizo una especie de búnker, para las primeras transformaciones de la familia, y puede que el que ha secuestrado a Stiles, esté allí.-dice Derek medio transformado y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

-Espera Derek, hagamos un plan no sabemos cuantos son en total, ni quienes son.-dijo Allison, que ahora sabe mucho sobre estrategias. (ya que ahora es la "jefa" de la familia Argent).

Derek la escucha, y aunque tiembla por la rabia decide hacerle caso.

ºººººººº

Stiles despierta y directamente no siente el cuerpo de entumecido que está. Todo está oscura y ahora que se da cuenta, la sala en la que está tiene varias cadenas y no hay ventanas, ni rejas solo hormigón. Que raro, no recuerda ningún edificio así en Beacon Hills.

-Valla, valla te has despertado, pequeño.-dice el hombre entrando por la puerta.

-Si, pero... no pienso con...tarte nada...sobre...Derek-Dice entrecortado por la falta de agua en su organismo.

-Estas seguro?- dice el hombre con un cuchillo en la mano-no quiero hacerte daño, pero me has obligado a hacerlo.

El hombre se acerca y pone el cuchillo en su hombro.

- Donde vive Derek Hale?- dice el hombre apretando el cuchillo, sin clavarlo del todo, pero haciendo daño.

-No...lo se.-dice Stiles sin aliento.

El hombre le clava el cuchillo en el hombro y Stiles pega un grito estremecedor.

-Seguro?-dice el hombre con otro cuchillo en la mano.-tengo entendido que sois muy íntimos, no?

-No te lo diré jamas, antes muerto.-es capaz de decir Stiles, antes de sentir la segunda cuchillada en el pecho, cerca de los pulmones.

Stiles se queda sin respiración unos segundos, y después de eso se desmaya.

-Chico tonto, morir por esos estúpidos licántrop...-su frase es cortada literalmente por las garras de Derek, en su forma de Alfa.

Stiles, Stiles...contéstame por favor-dice Derek ya en su forma humana, quitándole las cadenas al chico, y viendo todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

Stiles tiene todo el cuerpo amoratado, la cara llena de heridas, dos cuchillo aun clavados en su hombro y pecho, esta sangrando por la boca y toda su ropa está roja en vez blanca.

Derek carga al chico en volandas y lo lleva hasta su coche, se dirige al hospital y cuando llega no se separa de el, hasta que lo meten en el quirófano.

ººººººººººº

Stiles abre los ojos y tiene que cerrarlos de nuevo, la luz es muy potente, cuando vuelve a abrirlos se encuentra con la cara de su padre, pero no puede moverse.

Su padre llama a una enfermera para que le quiten el tubo que le ayudaba a respirar y ahora le hace toser.

-Hola hijo, como estas?-dice su padre con cara preocupado.

-Bueno... no te voy a mentir, siento dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero mejor aquí que...que en...-Stiles empieza a respirar mal y empiezan a darle convulsiones. Su padre lo sujeta y le dice que se tranquilice, estaba entrando en estado de shock.

Las convulsiones paran y su padre suspira.

-Gracias ya estoy mejor.- dice Stiles dejando de temblar.

-No te voy a preguntar por lo que ha pasado, bastante mal lo has pasado ya, pero, no quiero que vuelvas ha hacerme esto hijo, casi me muero del susto cuando te vi en la camilla.

-Lo siento, pero...-Stiles se queda callado-no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, son como flashbacks en mi cabeza, y tampoco se quien era el que me hizo esto.

-Tranquilo Derek se ocupo de el cuando te rescato.-dice su padre tan pancho.

-Eh?Como, cuando, que, narices ha pasado y cuanto tiempo he estado dormido? - dice Stiles alucinado, su padre estaba hablando de Derek como si no pasara nada.

-Oh bueno ahora lo se todo, "todo".- dice su padre alzando las cejas.

-Oh, em siento no habértelo contado antes yo...

-No pasa nada hijo, no era tu secreto y ahora que se todo lo que ha pasado en el pueblo, Derek ya no lo veo tan peligroso, incluso me alegro de que estés saliendo con el.

-También sabes eso?-dice Stiles con los ojos fuera de órbita.

-Si y Derek está fuera esperando asi que me voy, para dejaros intimidad. Adiós Stiles-dice el Sheriff dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Derek entra por la puerta, se despide del Sheriff y saluda a Stiles.

Tiene mala cara, con ojeras y esta muy pálido.

-Hola.-dice Stiles.

-Hola. Lo siento, todo ha sido por mi cul...

-No lo digas! No ha sido culpa tuya, en todo caso del cabrón que me hizo esto, pero nunca va ha ser culpa tuya.

-Pero...

-No!

-Vale, tu ganas. Como estas?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, creo que podría ser peor.

-Bueno, estas mucho mejor que hace un mes, ya no tienes ningún hematoma y las costillas están mejor, lo único que no a curado es la herida del pulmón.

-Espera, cuanto has dicho que estado aquí?

-Un mes, llevas un mes en coma, pero te lo indujeron los médicos, así que no era tan importante como si hubieras entrado en el tu solo.

-Oh, vale, y tu como estas? Tienes mala cara.-dice Stiles preocupado.

-Bien, mejor que tu.

-Je, ahí no te voy contradecir.-dice Stiles-puedes besarme de una vez?

-Claro, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Vale.

-Porque te secuestro es hombre, Stiles?

-mmm, porque...q-quería saber donde estaba el Alfa de este territorio.

-Y por que no le dijiste donde estaba, idiota!

-No, no te iba a traicionar, después de que tanta gente lo ha hecho ya.-dice Stiles con tristeza.

-Vale, pero la próxima vez hazlo y no dejes que te vuelvan a hacer esto, de acuerdo, casi mueres! y si tu mueres yo también!

-Ok, tranquilo no lo volveré ha hacer.

Entonces Derek se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla uno en la frente y el mejor de todos uno el los labios.

-Gracias por salvarme, Derek.

-No, gracias a ti por sobrevivir a tal salvajada, Stiles eres el humano mas fuerte que conozco.

Derek lo abraza y Stiles lo besa antes de caer rendido, por el esfuerzo.

FIN


End file.
